Little Blue Riding Hood
by Timey-Wimey-Consultant
Summary: Once-ler has been wondering for awhile why Greed-ler has such sharp teeth, claws, and bright green eyes. T for Greed-ler's potty mouth 11/15: I have decided to continue with the story!


**More dumb oneshots written while trying to finish chapter 2 of Out of Mind, Out of Sight**

* * *

Once-ler stared up curiously at the man who's lap he was laying in. He was concentrating on the document in front of him, skimming it over before signing it and moving on to the next. His mouth hung slightly ajar as he bit his lip gingerly, careful not to break skin with his teeth. Once-ler cocked his head observing the sharp set of teeth his partner had. Without thought reached up and grabbed his counterparts cheeks, pulling them outward to reveal Greed-ler's sharpened teeth. Greed-ler growled at the disturbance instantly regretting letting the younger man sit with him while he worked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The green clad man hissed slapping Once-ler's hands away before pushing him off of his lap.

Once-ler landed on the ground with a thud and looked at Greed-ler with feigned hurt.

"I was only curious."

"Can't you get curious another damn day, now shoo, I'm busy."

Once-ler stuck his tounge out at Greed-ler before turning away, refusing to move from his older self's feet. Greed-ler sighed rubbing his temples, cursing the boys stubbornness. He pulled Once-ler back up into his lap and began hugging him around the waist.

"What the fuck could leave you so curious, you have to pull my cheeks while I'm in the middle of working?"

"Your teeth."

Greed-ler opened his mouth and closed it not exactly expecting that.

"My teeth, what about them?"

"Why are they so sharp? It just seems a bit counter productive to get them sharpened like that."

Greed-ler stared at Once-ler before laughing at the question finding it rather stupid, the younger puffed his cheeks waiting for an answer genuinely curious as to what the point of having razor sharp teeth was.

"All the better to taste you with my dear Oncie." He teased flashing a full toothed grin at Once-ler.

Once-ler huffed crossing his arms, not liking the answer but deciding to move on. He picked Greed-ler's hand and removed the forearm length glove to reveal nails perfectly filed into claws. Greed-ler stared at his younger self interested in where he was going with this.

"What about your nails?" He asked examining the hand so much similar to his own yet rougher from the few more years of work he had over Once-ler.

"All the better to hold you with." The older man answered tightening his grip around Once-ler's waist with the hand that wasn't being held.

Once-ler rolled his eyes at the responses that he now knew were coming from a story he had heard long ago. Greed-ler gave Oncie an innocent smile as if he was honestly and seriously answering the questions, Once-ler smirked back in reply.

He now held Greed-ler's face in his own hands bringing it down so they could stare eye to eye.

"Oh, what green eyes you have! Why is that so?"

"All the better to see you with Oncie!" He exclaimed holding Once-ler's face in his own hands now placing their foreheads together. Once-ler chuckled staring at the smug expression of his older self's before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Well this big bad Greed-ler has work to get back to." He said disentangling himself from the embrace and stretching. Greed-ler pouted at the change, leaning back in the oversized chair.

"Aw but, don't you want to now how the big bad Greed-ler uses his teeth, nails, and eyes?" He asked smugly removing the other glove to reveal an identical set of sharpened claws.

"The big bad Greed-ler keeps his teeth in his mouth, nails in his gloves, and eyes on the papers he's supposed to be signing. Then, maybe Little Blue Riding Hood will come back later when his work is finished." Once-ler retorted throwing a 'two can play the smart ass answer game' smile at his green counterpart.

Greed-ler stuck his tongue out and reached toward Once-ler attempting to catch the front of his shirt and pull him back into the embrace but, Oncie took a quick step back, turning on his heel to leave the office.

"The faster you finish your work and the faster we can continue story time Greedy." With that Once-ler left, leaving Greed-ler to spin the rest of the tale of Little Blue Riding Hood and the Big Bad Greed-ler.

* * *

**Oh yeah I got a tumblr too~**

**chakachakanene-ler**


End file.
